fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Zoe Payne
Zoe Payne 'is a female wrestler currently signed to Character Championship Wrestling. She is a character from the SSX video game series, and is one of the few characters who has appeared in every installment of SSX in the series. Zoe is also a member of the Rookie Revolution. Background *'Series: SSX *'Species:' Human *'Age:' 29 *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 169 lbs *'Companies:' (Current) CCW *'Debut:' CCW Year 1 *'Status: '''Active *'Billed From:' Baltimore, Maryland *'Allies:' Starforce Megaman (boyfriend), Sonya McCallis (surrogate sister), Rookie Revolution *'Rivals: (Young) Gwen Tennyson, Emmy, Chell, Reggie Rocket *'''Twitter: @SSXDemon Wrestling career Debut; rise from near-obscurity Zoe Payne was one of four Females who earned the right to compete on CCW Ozone 1 to decide the first-ever CCW Females Champion in company history--the other three being Xena, Jenny Wakeman and the eventual winner of the bout Gwen Tennyson. Following this initial setback, Zoe was shortly announced as one of the eight participants in the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship Double Elimination Tournament, teaming up with Carmen Sandiego. Zoe and Carmen defeated The Powerpuff Girlsin their first match in the Tournament, moving into the Winner's Bracket to face Pretty Muscle (Starfire and Jillian Michaels). However, Zoe and Carmen lost that bout and a subsequent bout against Mystique Sonia & Jenny Wakeman (later to be known as Techno-Tongue), thus suffering their second loss in the Tournament and being eliminated. Zoe was not featured very prominently on CCW television thereafter, only appearing in one-off matches in pockets. However, at the CCW Enmity ''PPV, Zoe intervened in the CCW Females Championship Match between Gwen Tennyson and Emmy, in effect costing the latter the Females Title and, per the match stipulations, causing all of Emmy's CCW accomplishments--her two CCW Females Championship reigns--to be erased from the history books. Speculation was abound with respect to why Zoe did such a thing. On ''XX 6, Zoe explained her actions to the world, stating that Emmy was a "fake" girl in the real world and did not deserve to overshadow her on the XX ''brand or in CCW. Thus, Zoe decided to cost Emmy everything and leave her with exactly what she deserved - nothing. It was further announced that, at ''CCW Jackpot, Zoe Payne would receive a shot at the Females Championship. This was a Title shot earned after Zoe Payne's string of victories over Julie Makimoto, Annie Frazier, and Vicky. Then-newcomer Chell earned the right to a Title shot of her own as well, making the Jackpot contest a Triple Threat Match. At Jackpot, Zoe looked primed to become the new CCW Females Champion, but at a crucial point in the match, Reggie Rocket made her CCW debut by jumping the barricade and attacking Zoe, preventing her from becoming Champion. While the match resumed, Chell was pinned by Gwen Tennyson, allowing Gwen to retain her gold. Shoot promo, Rookie Revolution and the House of Payne After being cost the CCW Females Championship at the hands of Reggie Rocket, Zoe Payne went to CCW management--namely Executive Manager Zero Kazama--and demanded the microphone on XX 10 and let loose, expressing herself to the world and not holding back, even bringing in the name of CCW head booker and writer Cato into her promo: "I've had 8640 minutes...to think about what happened at another PPV event, CCW Jackpot. I was on my way to winning the CCW Females Championship and cementing myself as the one to be reckoned with in this company. Chell was down. Gwen Tennyson was down—she can claim that she won the match and pinned Chell all she wants, and she's right. She won the match, and she's still Females Champ; that's a fact. What is also a fact is that I had both of those girls down and out on the arena floor, and I pushed Chell back inside and I was about 7 seconds away from becoming the new titleholder—4 to get back in the ring, 3 for the referee to count Chell's shoulders down and award me the gold. But...I...found myself robbed out of a championship, but not by some masked individual jumping out of the crowd—oh no, this person had balls. She jumped out of the crowd, alright, but I knew who she was. It was Reggie Rocket. "Reggie Rocket attacked me and kept me from getting back inside the ring to score the pin that would have netted me the CCW Females Championship. And do you want to know why she did such a thing? Oh, I bet you simpletons want to know EXACTLY why Reggie Rocket screwed me over so you can deify her even more than you already have. Well, let me tell you why—I did my research and found out: Reggie Rocket just so happens to be a really close friend of Emmy's. Yeah! I know; isn't that grand? "Emmy has friends in high places—you remember Emmy, right? Before I go on, I should ask you, you know about Emmy, right? Of course you do. You LOVE Emmy. You can't get enough of Emmy. You're so sad that Emmy isn't here anymore because I TOOK HER OUT. But never fear—Reggie Rocket is here! She's Emmy's best friend! She's actually the one who TRAINED Emmy in the first place!…Or at least that what Cato's telling you. "I'm here sitting in this ring not to complain, not to throw a fit over losing six days ago—I'm not here to waste my breath talking about how I should be the CCW Females Champion right now, and how I got screwed and how Reggie Rocket is the reason Gwen Ten was able to retain. Those are all very veritable things, but I'm not here because of that. I'm not even here to complain about how CCW won five awards at the FWAs last year but only won four this year, yet Woody Paige got a promotion. I'm not out here to do that. I'm here to tell you a story. This is a story about the guy who makes this CCW world go round. Woody Paige? No, not him. He may be the majority owner; he may be the CCW CCO…but believe it or not, he is not the one who calls the shots. I'm not talking about Paige, I'm not talking about Zero Kazama, and I'm not even talking about Commissioner James Gordon. I'm talking about the guy who started all of this shit—the guy responsible for every single bit of it… Cato the Thane of Scrabble. "For those of you who don't know who that is, let me inform you. Cato the Thane of Scrabble is a young man who created Character Championship Wrestling. He's the guy who picked the night that CCW Ozone would air. He's the one who decided that CCW Ozone would air on Fridays and CCW Double X would air on Saturdays. He's the one who picked which wrestlers, male and female, would or would not be on the roster and which ones would compete to become inaugural champions. He's the one who controls the entire CCW cosmos—every last aspect of it. He has more creative control than Hulk Hogan, Triple H, and Shawn Michaels combined! "But despite wielding such a giant, omnipotent sword, Cato the Thane of Scrabble is actually a very nice guy. He's approachable, he's modest—he'd never hurt a fly! But, with all due respect to Cato the Thane of Scrabble, this man possesses a major flaw as a human being. And that flaw is, Cato the Thane of Scrabble places his faith in anyone and everyone because he's of the belief that anybody can get over. He thinks that no matter who you are, no matter where you come from and no matter how old you are or how old you look, if you're a CCW wrestler, you have a chance to make it here. Now, on the surface, that doesn't sound too bad—he has faith in every wrestler on his roster. Great, right? Well, let me lay something on you. Cato the Thane of Scrabble has a whole locker room of tried and tested athletes from walks of life unimaginable—SSX, Mortal Kombat, Xena: Warrior Princess, the Backyard Sports franchise, The Powerpuff Girls, and even the characters of reality. He can place his faith in any one of us to carry the CCW Females Division and take it to the level he dreamed it could reach. And when it came time to establish who would be his poster child, he picked EMMY. Dragon Tales. PBS, emphasis on BS. Cato the Thane of Scrabble put the fate of his company's Females Division in the hands of a little girl who one fateful night decided to wear wrestling tights and boots because she thought it'd make a good Halloween costume, and that same night she fell under the delusion that she could become a real wrestler. She went from playing dress-up…to fighting. And for a little girl so alive with…naïveté, she got pretty far. She even got to hold the CCW Females Championship. Oh wait…forgot about that. "She made a name for herself, she put our division on the Fiction Wrestling map…but she didn't deserve any of it. And even though, Emmy didn't deserve the fame, fortune, or glory, you people jumped on her bandwagon—latched onto her snatch, because you decided that Emmy was an underdog you could get behind. You decided to put a little girl on the cover of CCW programming while a workhorse like myself couldn't even draw because I didn't get the faith, the perks, and the treatment that Emmy got. And I did some more research before I came out here. You want to know what I found out? Turns out that Cato the Thane of Scrabble LOVED Dragon Tales when he was a kid. He would watch that show all day and all night from the age of 1 onward. He bawled like a baby when that circus finally gave up the ghost and got cancelled. And just like that…A STAR IS BORN. Cato the Thane of Scrabble signs Max, Emmy, and Enrique to Character Championship Wrestling, to keep his childhood memories alive and kicking, and now you have the Dragon Kids getting CCW World Tag Team Title Matches! You have people who, even today, when Emmy is miles away from here, lying on a hospital bed, wondering what the hell hit her, you bring signs that say, 'W-W-E: We Want Emmy.' "Well, I have some bad news – you're not going to get her. You're never going to get her. I got rid of her. Permanently. She might have had her time in the spotlight, but that time has long expired and I'll be damned if anyone tries to shove the workhorse off of this show and try to push me into obscurity. Cato the Thane of Scrabble isn't just powerful; he's also quite lucky. Emmy got fans, gold, chants, signs, personal apparel, superstardom—Emmy got it. She let everyone know that CCW is here to stay. And how much of it did that little girl merit? Nothing! Emmy merited absolutely nothing, so my actions at Enmity effectively left her with ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. Don't you just love book-ends? Now her entire legacy—everything that she's done here in CCW—is in the Fiction Wrestling incinerator. And I…couldn't be prouder. "What? You don't like what I'm saying? You don't like it? Well, neither does Reggie Rocket, I'm sure. That's why she targeted me in the first place at CCW Jackpot. She deserves a pat on the back; she kept me from my goal that night. But it was ONLY for that night. Believe me when I say, I'm going to take what is mine. I'm going to become the REAL second CCW Females Champion. It's going to happen whether you like it or not, and I can guarantee you…neither Reggie Rocket nor Emmy are going to be able to see it unfold. This isn't Cato the Thane of Scrabble's world anymore, guys. It's mine. It's my world. You're not in control anymore, you hear me? I'm in control! And I'm going to get what is coming to ME! I am going to EARN what I ought to have by now: the CCW Females Championship. "Ladies, gentlemen, boys, girls, Reggie Rocket, Emmy, Gwen Tennyson, CCW roster, CCW fans and Cato the Thane of Scrabble…WELCOME TO THE HOUSE OF PAYNE." The next week on XX 11, Zoe Payne, after defeating Xena, cut another promo, demanding a match with Reggie Rocket and, also, officially joining the Rookie Revolution. 15 nights later, at CCW Meltdown, Zoe and Reggie competed against one another and the former, after two Take a Naps, emerged victorious. By virtue of this victory, Zoe Payne earned her first-ever one-on-one opportunity against the CCW Females Champion on XX 14, just days removed from Meltdown ''in Las Vegas, Nevada. Gwen Tennyson, the Females Champion, walked into the match severely injured from her CCW Females Championship defense against Chell at ''Meltdown in a Sadistic Madness Match from which she was unable to walk away due to being placed into a coma. Thus, odds were in Zoe's favor for the match at hand. However, at CCW XX 14, Zoe Payne was assailed by a returning Emmy, who had been a victim of Zoe's attack at Enmity three months prior. Emmy would drop Zoe with a Definitely-DT onto a steel chair and Gwen took advantage once the referee--who had been taken out of the match momentarily--came to. Gwen scored the pin and retained; Emmy made her intentions clear after the match regarding her comeback, stating, "Her Zoe now, you Gwen later." Feud with Emmy The next week on XX, Zoe Payne assaulted Katniss Everdeen prior to a scheduled match between Katniss and Trixie Tang. Zoe proceeded to hold the show hostage and declare that things needed to be set right immediately after she had been robbed of the CCW Females Championship thanks to Emmy. Zoe challenged Annie Frazier, then #1 Contender for the Females Championship, to a match that night, declaring that it would be Annie against 'the REAL CCW Females Champion', the intention being that Zoe would eliminate Annie, make her unable to appear at Nevermore, and go on to pursue Gwen Tennyson once again. Annie would defeat Zoe with a Jackknife Pin at the last moment, scoring an out-of-nowhere victory over her. Zoe, enraged, attacked Annie with a steel chair after the match and, as referees tried to intervene, Zoe attacked them with the chair as well, which earned her several fines. Emmy would run down to the ring and stop the attack, going after Zoe Payne and battling with her into the crowd, where security had to separate the two of them before any further damage could be done. On XX 16, Zoe Payne wrestled against the woman she blindsided the night before, Katniss Everdeen, and scored a victory over her. Zoe then went on to further attack her as well as two more referees with a sledgehammer. Zoe tried to break into Emmy's locker room and attack her with the sledgehammer, but Emmy would beat Zoe to the punch and fight back before security pulled them apart and sent Zoe out of the building. Zoe was seemingly to remain ejected, but Payne would return later that night amidst security and interrupt a Fatal Four-Way between Jackie, Yumi Yoshimura, Mileena and Lisa Simpson, attacking the former three with the sledgehammer before finally being subdued once again. Commissioner Gordon fined Zoe in the amount of $500,000 and threatened to suspend her, but at the behest of Emmy--who agreed to face Zoe in an Unsanctioned Match at CCW Nevermore--Gordon did not do so. Personality Zoe Payne's personality is one of a serious, gritty, and ruthless individual. She refers to herself in CCW as a "workhorse". As her surname suggests, she inflicts pain with a smile on her face, and CCW commentator Cris Collinsworth has even quipped the phrase, "Here comes the Payne!" for Zoe's entrances. She is also someone who hates not being given what she feels she deserves, and will do anything she feels is necessary to achieve her goals. Personal life Zoe is the current girlfriend of UCA wrestler Starforce Megaman. She also acts as a surrogate big sister to younger Rookie Revolution member Sonya 'Numbuh 83' McCallis of WND. In wrestling Zoe's wrestling style focuses mainly on Muay Thai striking as well as submission maneuvers and stretches, with a slight power game added as well. Finishing moves *''Take a Nap (TAN)'' (Fireman's Carry dropped into Knee Lift) *''Payne-Killer'' (Leg-Trap Camel Clutch) Signature moves *''OUCH Effect'' (Swinging Reverse STO) *''Left Mark'' (Turnbuckle Handstand Elbow Drop) *Spinning Back Fist *Roundhouse Kick *Oklahoma Stampede *Multiple Suplex variations **Slingshot **Belly-to-Belly **German **Super **Double Underhook *Jumping Knee Strike *Muay Thai Clinch Knees *Abdominal Stretch *Damascus Head-Leg Lock *Powerbomb *Backbreaker Submission *Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker *Torture Rack *Big Boot *Running Powerslam *Kawada Kicks Nicknames *The Royal Payne *The SSX Demon *The Hitwoman of the Rookie Revolution Entrance themes *"Seeing Red" by Jim Johnston (CCW Ozone 1 ''- ''CCW XX 13) *'"Pain" by Three Days Grace '(''CCW XX 13 - ''Present) Championships and Accomplishments Pro Wrestling Illustrated *Ranked #8 in the PWI Female 50 in 2012 Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers